Large earthmovers such as mining equipment are used in harsh conditions. In track-type machines, such as dozers, loaders, excavators and the like, the tracks may be covered by shoes incorporating outwardly projecting grousers which engage the ground and provide enhanced traction during use. As the grousers wear down, traction decreases. This decrease in traction gives rise to enhanced slippage when the machine is moving heavy loads. To compensate for such slippage, an operator may be required to reduce the average mass per load being transported. Over time, this correlates to a reduction in overall productivity. By way of example only, the overall productivity of a dozer having worn grousers may be reduced by about 30% relative to a dozer with new grousers. That is, in a given time, the dozer with worn grousers moves about 30% less material between two defined locations. This reduction in productivity is due to a reduction in the average mass that can be pushed by the machine without slipping as material is moved from point to point. Moreover, rapid wear of grousers requires more frequent replacement of the track shoes. Typical maintenance time for replacement of the track shoes on a dozer is about 8 hours. During this replacement period the machine is unavailable for work, thereby resulting in further productivity losses. Accordingly, premature wear of grousers is recognized as undesirable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0308539 discloses a tandem welding carriage having at least two welding carriages coupled to each other. Each of the welding carriages having a base, rear wheel assemblies disposed at one end of the base, and welding attachment portions. The two welding carriages are coupled to each other using a coupling member, and each welding carriage is carrying an arc welding device and/or spool to allow for tandem arc welding. Abstract. However, the disclosed equipment does not address adding ARM materials.
Thus, there is a need for an improved process that deposits ARM material on to a work piece and decrease the amount of unwanted distortion.